This proposal presents the coherent clinical oncology activities at the University of California, San Francisco and its participation in the Northern California Oncology Group (NCOG). Over the past 5 years we have demonstrated an ability to perform coordinated, multidisciplinary research independently and in this cooperative group. Recognizing the modest level of funding previously provided, we have provided data of excellent quality and quantity. Particularly noteworthy have been the following: 1. We have provided the largest single institutional patient input to all clinical NCOG studies - 774/3157 (24%) from 6/77 to 6/82 and 175/624 (28%) in 1982, and expect to provide 275-300 patients/year by 1983. 2. We have demonstrated a major scientific ability in proposing roughly 50% of new NCOG studies (including Phase I, II, III studies). 3. We have generated multidisciplinary cooperative activities with 2 or 3 modalities in 10 NCOG studies. 4. We have utilized our expertise in Clinical Pharmacology and Pharmacokinetics (Misonidazole + L-PAM, Elliptinium and BUDR studies). 5. We have had a major leadership role in the NCOG with participation on all committees (leadership of the Medical Oncology, Surgery, and Radiation Therapy Committees as well as 14 other committees). 6. We have designed, developed, and streamlined the data management and statistical information records, designed protocol manuals, provided training facilities, and offered scientific and logistical criticism of protocols. 7. We have had more group-related scientific publications (1981-82) than any other NCOG member (more than 12 abstracts and 11 articles). We have been a major resource for patients and science in the areas of combined modality trials and protocols for gastrointestinal, breast and central nervous system malignancies. We expect over the next several years to enhance and improve these activities. UCSF is a unique resource of demonstrated ability for the NCOG.